


Death Hasn't Parted Us Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Ghost!JD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the bomb went off, everything went back to normal. Sure, four kids were dead but that was in the past. Veronica had just graduated, everything was fine until...(HIATUS)





	1. Prologue

"OMG Veronica you have to come! It's our graduation party! What's your damage?"

Ah, yes. The simple mind of Heather McNamara had obviously decided that instead of celebrating simply with friends we should all simply 'let loose' and sleep with strangers.

For Heather, this was normal.

But the only guy I had ever slept with...

"Heather, leave Roni alone, just because she doesn't want to go-"

"ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MINDS?"

The silence was deafening as everyone stared at the usually quiet yet bubbly Heather.

"THIS IS A PARTY! A REAL PARTY! We. Are. Going. End of. K?"

Once again, there was silence.

I have a really bad feeling about this...


	2. Chapter 1

The party was a mess held by someone I didn't know the name of and I know I never would. The once cream walls were streaked with vomit, beer and other various stains. The hallway of the three storied house was filled with teenagers with a breath of each other, rolling their bodies against each other to the rhythm. The floors were covered in passed out kids who were too weak to hold their liquor and too stupid to know any better. They would be the ones in the emergency room tomorrow. Possibly dead.

The Heathers had left me to go venture upstairs. So now I was alone holding a red solo cup in the kitchen of someone I didn't know surrounded by people I didn't really care about and would only talk to in the future at school reunions, the local store or other places around town where people who couldn't escape the town would live to until they die. I may be one of the those people because my sins will keep me here forever. This view on life has made my parents call the councilor at school, Flemming.

Oh no. A jock.

"Hi, Veronica right?" I nodded in reply, "I'm Mark. I play wide receiver on the team an um, I think you're in my chem class, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

He laughs and as his shoulders shake and a smile cracks across his face, I get a good look at him.

He's tall, like six foot, with dark skin and a buzz cut but the sort of face that is warm and looks genuinely happy because his hazel eyes radiate warmth and joy. Mark's wearing a black v-neck t-shirt which hugs his built figure that towers over me. I can't deny he's good looking.

"Um, I'm sat behind you. Well, was. Anyway, I only came here because everyone else on the team came so I came in here to get away from everyone but instead I found someone more interesting to talk to." He chuckles, lowering his head so he's looking at me through his eyelashes.

"Oh." I don't know what to say to him.

"So, yeah," he lifts his head to stare at me straight in the eyes, "So, um, hey, do you want to get out of here."

I gawk at him and stammer before he interjects, "I meant do you want to go home. The Heathers went with the linebackers to somewhere else."

_Of course they did. Typical._

"Um, yeah, that would be nice thanks."

"Okay let's go." He takes my hand and leads me outside.

It's cold outside the house as we walk to his car which is parked the opposite side of the main road the house is on.

He stops on the side of the road, letting go of my hand to kneel and tie his shoelace.

"Which one's your car?" I ask.

"It's the black impala." He swaps feet to tie his shoes without looking up at me.

I step into the road and almost reach the car when suddenly something hits me and from then on all I can hear is the beat of my own heart hammering against my skull.


	3. Chapter 2

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Ow, my head. What happened?_

I reach my left hand up towards my head, feeling along my crown which has been... bandaged?

"Ah, Miss Sawyer, I'm glad you're awake. You've been in an accident and consequently a coma for a week. So, your parents are waiting in the waiting room, I can go get them for you if you want."

I nod.

"Okay, if you want to sit up, I would recommend doing it slowly. Don't want to nudge the IV in your arm because that stings like Hell." The doctor leaves the room after smiling at me.

_An accident? But I was just..._

_Oh. So I was hit by a car?_

_Just my luck._

"VERONICA OH I WAS SO WORRIED." Ow. _There go my vital organs._

"Mother you're hurting me. Please let go."

She looks exhausted and when I look her in the face I can see that from her red-rimmed eyes she's been crying and rubbing them frequently.

She takes a deep breath before squeezing my hand, "How are you holding up? Are you alright?"

A voice scoffs, "She's alright but we're not."

_No. There's no way in Hell._

"All that happened to her was a car. She didn't get shot naked in the woods."

"Or poisoned."

"OR blown up saving her because she was selfish."

No. NO. NO!

"Veronica, what's wrong? Veronica, sweetie, what's wrong? Come on stop screaming talk to me."

How could I stop screaming when all I could focus on were the four people standing behind my mother.

People who should be dead; Heather Chandler, Ram, Kurt and JD.

All looking as alive as my mother.

But completely pissed off.


	4. Chapter 3

It was late and night and I couldn't sleep.

_Gee, I wonder why?_

_Maybe it's because of the dead people loitering in my room and going through my things._

This is actually ridiculous. Kurt and Ram were snooping around my drawers looking at my underwear whilst Heather bitched about my clothes and flicked through my closet.

"Oh my God Veronica, how the hell are you able to go outside? Where did your sense of style go? With me to the grave? Bitch we need to go shopping soon!"

_I'm really starting to get a headache now._

"By the way, what the fuck did you do to your hair?"

I sat in silence contemplating that my hair was different and that I had cut it off a month after JD died. I got rid of my bangs and had chopped off most of my hair into a pixie cut. My parents were understanding about it and got it fixed properly at the salon a day after I had mutilated my hair in the bathroom with a pair of scissors and no idea how to cut hair.

"I cut it." I said quietly, refusing to look at her. I wasn't ashamed I just didn't like how she was picking on my appearance. Maybe it's because I wasn't used to her doing it anymore.

She sighed, turning back to me with a hand on her hip, "Your hair was fine as it was. Why did you ruin it and your wardrobe?"

I just sighed before sliding down my bed and pulling my covers over my head.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" She shrieked.

"Can you keep your voice down Heather?"

"Don't need to. They can't hear, see or feel us. Don't know why but we did try."

_I'm not being baited._

_I'm not._

"By the way, where is that loser that you killed me for?"

"I don't know. Nor do I care."

I could hear Ram and Kurt shuffling out of the room, pushing each other as they laughed at something that was probably stupid.

I'm now in a room with only Heather.

_Fuck my life._

"So when are we going shopping? Because I need a new wardrobe and you need to replace yours."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I will burn your fucking house down bitch. Just because other people can't feel me doesn't mean I can't feel them or move them. Try me bitch."

She stopped talking and I pulled the covers off of my head and saw that she had disappeared.

_At least I'm alone now._

"Hello, Veronica. It's been a while."

_Fuck. My. Life._


	5. Chapter 4

"It's been awhile, Veronica. Yet you want to date some people whilst you're alive? No, that's really not fair, is it?"

_How can I answer when my ex-boyfriend who is dead is staring me dead in the face?_

"Answer me, Veronica."

Somehow I manage to swallow the giant lump in my throat to speak, "What do you mean it's not fair? YOU'RE DEAD JD! OF COURSE, IT'S FUCKING FAIR!" I pause, taking a deep breath before continuing, "...How did you know I was dating? Unless you've been-"

"-Watching you? Of course. How can I do anything but?"

"JD, you're dead so-"

"I KNOW, I DIED FOR YOU!"

"No, you died because you were mentally deranged and the bomb-"

A dark chuckle interrupts me this time and my breath catches in my throat. If JD had been a psychopath before his death had caused him to become a maniacal villain; fully capable of evil with full comprehension. Murder would be a small feat compared to the promises of mayhem in that laugh and his dark eyes, glinting with a wicked madness.

As his chuckling wore off he steeled his gaze and said, "It doesn't matter in the end, does it? I was meant to be yours, Veronica. Which means, you were meant to be mine, like it or not. Anyone that gets in our way of true love and happiness will pay the price. So if your pretty bky tries anything, someone will end up dead," he begins to chuckle once more as he walks out of the room.

_Someone? So that means that he would and could kill me... Holy shit, I'm so fucked..._


	6. Chapter Five

**_Dear Diary:_ **

**_The body count I accumulated as a teen has now begun to haunt me in a physical sense. Total bullshit, I know._ ** **_But yet it's like the last time I wrote in a diary. The last time I wrote in here, JD died. Now he's back. Not from the dead because he's still dead...I think. I kept this diary because this is the only place I can place down the thoughts that bug me unlike regular non-murderers who skip about and ruin others lives. Even the death of the Heathers didn't end cliques, bullying and everything else hateful. It just made it happen once more at full force._ **

**_I guess this is what's happening now. I'm gonna have to pay penance for their deaths._ **

**_To be honest, I thought my penance was not going to Stanford but Harvard's okay in the grand scheme of things._ **

**_But am I gonna call Matt back for another date? Yes._ **

**_Because seeing JD may just be a stressed illusion caused by my fear of leaving this hell hole._ **

**_We'll see this evening._ **

After penning down the last word, I sat up straighter in my bed under her cover, clicking my back in the process before I drop the pen and close the book. Stashing the diary in it's old hiding place, a floorboard next to her bed, I relax a little more and slip deeper under the covers with the bright morning light warming my back as I turn away from it and sleep until my alarm clock goes off.

 

* * *

 

As Veronica fell asleep, allowing her to slip away from reality and thus the current situation, she missed the two figures materializing in her room. One sat on her bed covers and the other at her vanity.

After a few moments silence, the woman by the door asked, "So what are you going to do? She's seeing him again. Tonight."

"Why do you care?"

"Because she was my _friend_ , before you pillowcases killed me, and I don't want to be alone in Hell when she dies. The other two are mega bitches but at least they haven't sinned as heavily as her."

"Shut your mouth Heather," the boy ordered yet kept his eyes on the face of the other woman in the room. "She murdered you. Obviously you weren't great friends. More like enemies."

"Meh," she shrugged. "Same difference."

"Anyway, I have a plan," the man pushed a few strands of hair from the sleeping girl's face with a small content smile that contrasted the words he was saying, "Unfortunately, I'm going to need your help."


End file.
